


Mistletoe Kiss

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: What better way to end a Christmas date than with a surprise kiss under the mistletoe?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gift request for [haunting-song@Tumblr](http://haunting-song.tumblr.com/).  
> Happy holidays everyone!

Both you and Zen were walking hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined, along the snowy streets of the city. Despite how early it was in the day, the sun was already starting to set, painting the sky with beautiful shades of reds, oranges, and other varying colours. Everywhere you looked, there were all sorts of couples nestled together. Each of them were lost in their own little worlds, and with just one gentle tug from the actor you were walking beside, you too found yourself getting lost in his eyes that stared at you with so much adoration.

Slowly, his eyes crinkle with joy. "I had a lot of fun today," Zen confessed, his grip on your hand tightening just a slight bit, a sign that you realized that he was reluctant to let go now that your Christmas date was soon coming to a close. To be honest, you felt the same way as he did, wanting to drag this moment out for as long as you can. Sensing the shift in your mood, Zen apologized, "I'm sorry I have to cut our date so short... If I could, I would love to stay with you throughout the rest of the day and night, but..."

You swallow back your selfishness. There would be other opportunities for that, you decided, but for now, you squeeze Zen's hand back reassuringly, "It's okay. We can always go on other dates. If anything, I'm just sad that you have to be working on Christmas. Promise me you won't overwork yourself again?"

The young man let out a small sigh of defeat, "If it's for you, I promise I won't. ...But still, today was supposed to be a special day, and I wanted to spend it with you, my most special person."

"Any other day can be just as special as today. It's up to us to make it special," you reply with no hesitation in your voice. It wasn't your intention to sound so poetic, but Zen merely stared at you as he considered your words before letting out a refreshed laugh, washing away the previous melancholic mood. His happiness was truly infectious, you thought idly to yourself.

"I guess you're right," the actor responded, offering you a beaming smile. "As long as I'm with you, any day is special already."

You don't bother stopping yourself from giggling at Zen's cheesiness, and he cherishes the sound, his expression softening. All too soon and far too quickly, the two of you arrive back at your apartment, and for a moment, the two of just linger around in a comfortable silence. Zen lifts his free hand and extends his pointer finger upwards. "Look up," he gently orders, and you do.

The young man watches with amusement as your expression shifts from confusion to shy embarrassment. "...I don't remember hanging up a mistletoe there," you finally speak after a moment's pause.

Zen chuckles, "That's because I did that while you weren't looking. ...You know how the tradition goes, right?"

The playful lilt in Zen's voice causes your lips to melt into a warm smile, and you decide to go along with the young man. "If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked."

"But it's more fun this way," Zen hums as he wraps one arm around your waist, pulling you closer against his body as his other hand goes to cup your chin, tilting your head so that you could properly look at him.

His head dips down, eyes slowly closing as he lessens the gap between the both of you. You find yourself closing your eyes as well the moment Zen's lips make contact with yours, soft and gentle. He presses against your lips with a bit more force, gauging your reaction, and when you readily accept him, he offers a small smile into the kiss. 

It feels as though time stopped around you, and all of your senses are only focused on Zen and this moment. The warmth of his lips. The soft feel of his hair threading through your fingers. His scent that you were all too familiar with. The lingering sweet taste of the cake you shared on your date. The small hum of bliss he lets out, relishing this kiss just as much as you.

This isn't the first time the two of you shared a kiss, and it definitely wasn't going to be your last, but somehow, it feels so much more special and magical. Perhaps it was because it was Christmas. Or perhaps it was because of the events and conversations leading to this. In the end, you decided that it didn't matter because both you and Zen were together and full of joy, and _that_ was the most important thing.


End file.
